


first look

by helluvapilot



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak, Adult Richie Tozier, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Fix-It, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helluvapilot/pseuds/helluvapilot
Summary: Richie stumbles away for a moment on his wedding day to see the love of his life





	first look

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to tumblr challenge about kissing in a secret corner but I decided to eliminate the corner

Richie looked at himself in the mirror and didn't know what to feel. He never in his life had imagined that this day would look like for him. Honestly, he had assumed that he would never have a wedding day. It just didn't seem like something that was going to be a part of his life. Weddings weren't for people who weren't hiding 27 years of repressed trauma.

That was until Eddie entered his life again. While sitting in a Chinese food restaurant and drinking too much food, Richie, for the first time, imagined his wedding. It wasn't as much the wedding, but the person who would be standing across from him. 

Now, he was standing in a mirror, staring at himself in the suit that Eddie had picked. Eddie wanted to control all of the details that might impact the aesthetic of the day, which meant that he had most of the decisions. Richie was grateful Eddie select their suits because he would have picked this out. He would have just gone plain black, but the navy blue worked even better. He wouldn't admit it, but Eddie was almost always right. 

"I'm going to be right back," Richie said suddenly.

Beverly looked up quickly from her phone. "Where are you going?"

"Uh, I want to ask Bill something about my vows," Richie said. The moment the lie slipped from his lips, he knew it was stupid. He had written his vows before he even proposed to Eddie. It was the most natural thing he had ever written.

"The same Bill who you told that you read his books to fall asleep because they're so boring?" Beverly asked. 

"Yes," Richie said. "I'll be right back."

He kissed Beverely on the head before slipping out of the room. He quickly walked down the hall.

He raised his hand to knock but hesitated. His knuckles lingered, but he couldn't seem to bring himself to make contact. It would be easy enough to turn around and go back to his room. 

Richie closed his eyes and scrunched his nose while quickly knocking on the door. He could hear yelling on the other side of the door.

The door swung open, and Richie felt all the air leave his lungs looking down at Eddie. He firmly believed that Eddie was the most beautiful when he was shirtless, even if he hated the scar in the middle of his chest, and disheveled on a lazy day, but he had to admit, it was a good look. "Fuck, you look perfect." 

"Dude, what the fuck? Aren't you supposed not to see me before the wedding? Or, wait, is that just for brides?" Eddie asked, stepping into the hallway, quickly closing the door. "Oh fuck, you're not thinking about running away, are you?"

Richie laughed. "There is a train station close by."

"Public transportation? On our wedding day?" Eddie asked.

"It's safer than driving, but we aren't having this fight again," Richie said, grabbing Eddie's hand. 

Richie dragged Eddie over to the stairwell that was nearby. 

"I really outdid myself this time. That suit looks fucking great on you. I bet it'll look even better off." Eddie said, admiring his fiance. He leaned back against the railing as his eyes lingered on Richie's suit. "But what's wrong? Are we doing this too fast? We can push it back."

"It's not fast enough," Richie said, stepping towards Eddie. "It's just this day is about us and how much I love you and how I can't wait to take that suit off later but I didn't even know that until now because I haven't seen you once this entire fucking day."

Eddie's face softened as he put his hands around Richie's waist. "And here I was enjoying my last quiet morning."

"I love you, asshole," Richie said. He brought his hand to the scar on Eddie's cheek. Leaning down, he kissed Eddie for what felt like the first time again. Actually, he decided that it was better than their first kiss. They weren't covered in blood or scared that one of them might die. Then, they were too scared to even imagine the possibility of a future. This time, that was all the kiss held. The hopes and dreams of the future that they had somehow managed to get against all the odds. 

"We have to go married," Eddie said, pushing Richie away lightly. "And you still better cry in front of everyone still when you see me."

Richie didn't say anything in response, but he cried at least four times during the ceremony. The first time was when he saw Eddie, the second was during Eddie's vows, the third was during his own, and the fourth was the first time he called Eddie his husband.


End file.
